


Chibi Mcshep - 2010-07-29 - Hello Kitty, Dinosaur

by chkc



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Chibi, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-23
Updated: 2010-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Rodney as a hello kitty and a dinosaur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chibi Mcshep - 2010-07-29 - Hello Kitty, Dinosaur

**Author's Note:**

  * For [busaikko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Mark in Time](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/1543) by Busaikko. 



> Please note that Busaikko's inspirational fic is meant for the "Plushie/Furry" prompt for Kink_bingo.


End file.
